ffviiacc_mmd_audio_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
FFVIIACC MMD Audio Drama Wiki
FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE MMD AUDIO DRAMA Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete - MMD Audio Drama is an upcoming fan-project MMD audio drama based on the original film. But in a different story of Aerith being the main character created by FFSteF09 aka Stephanie Fay Gunning. She has been written the script of the story and will be directing, producing and voice directing. She's doing this project to her fans/friends, mostly for her late nan and grandad (both passed away in 2013), her late dog 'Tina' (passed away in 2015) and her late uncle (passed away in 2016). Also, she lost in 2019, Millie (brother in law's parents dog in 13th Feb) and Jamie Grosvenor aka GROZZA, died at the age of 39, heart attack on 25thFeb. She is trying to make this her biggest project ever made and maybe her masterpiece she created on her YouTube channel. This project will be a longer film (into 5 chapters) with some cameos, new scenes, new characters, story, flashbacks etc. It will be released in 2020 or 2021 Stephanie Fay Gunning hopes this project will show in each convention within England, Australia, USA etc. some fans will support her work, making some reactions to the projects and make some editorials videos about the story, characters, FFSteF09 herself etc. Summary 2 years before Final Fantasy VII: The Sacrifice of Cloud, Aerith (FFSteF09 aka Stephanie Fay Gunning) the last remaining Cetra is forced out of isolation when three mysterious men kidnap and brainwash the city's children afflicted with the Geostigma disease. But her powers won't work! What’s happening to her? She keeps on having nightmares of her past, Sephiroth, her two loved ones Cloud Strife (ChaserOfTheDawn aka Justin Cabanting) and Zack Fair. They keep on telling her 'when you're ready' what is she ready for? Why Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz keep on calling her Princess? You will find out yourselves. Story Plot The film begins with a scene in an area surrounded by rock formations. A red, lion-like beast known as Red XIII can be seen with two younger members of the same species running along the cliff. Eventually, the three reach a cliffside, which they swiftly climb. The camera pans around to show the ruined city of Midgar, overrun with forests and vegetation, as Red XIII roars in the city's direction. The scene fades to a shot of a man in a black outfit with silvery hair wheeling another man in a wheelchair out of an elevator. The man in the wheelchair is covered in a white cloth, obscuring his identity. The two walk to the edge of the building, as they discuss a new disease that has struck the city of Edge: Geostigma. It is revealed that the man in the wheelchair is infected with Geostigma, due to the black bruise on his wrist area. The scene switches again to a shot of a mountain covered in snow. The Turks Tseng and Elena, are heard talking to each other on a radio. A helicopter is then shown, its pilot being another Turk, Reno. The helicopter then descends into what appears to be the Northern Crater, before disappearing in a snowstorm. Multiple gunshots are then heard on the radio, as Tseng and Elena cry out, appearing to have been shot. Elena tells Reno to get out of the crater, and the helicopter can then be seen exiting the crater and flying away. The scene fades into a scene in which Marlene Wallace narrates a short summary of the events in Final Fantasy VII: The Sacrifice of Cloud, as well as the current state of the city Edge. In summary, the Shinra Electric Power Company used the power of an energy source known as mako to drain the planet of a vital soul known as the Lifestream. Shinra also had a unique section of warriors known as SOLDIER. All SOLDIERs were to be injected with cells from a calamity known as JENOVA, which gave them unique and enhanced abilities. One unique SOLDIER was Sephiroth, regarded for his exceptional ability to fight with a six-feet-long katana. Sephiroth eventually found out about JENOVA, who he believed to be his "mother". Eventually, Sephiroth turned insane, burning down the village of Nibelheim and vowing to take revenge on Shinra and even the Planet itself. Sephiroth managed to obtain the Black Materia, which enabled him to summon an incredibly powerful magic known as Meteor, which was to strike the Planet. Another group of warriors, led by Aerith Gainsborough, attempted to stop Meteor by traveling to the center of the Planet to unlock Holy, the counterpart of Meteor. However, even Holy was not powerful enough, and the Planet was forced to call the Lifestream to stop MeteoThe m. Meteor was destroyed, along with the city of Midgar, home of the Shinra corporation, and Sephiroth was killed by Aerith. The city of Edge built beside Midgar is shown, as well as the Midgar memorial, located in the center of the city plaza. Several of the city's children are infected with Geostigma, targeted because of their low immune systems, introducing the Moogle Girl and her Geostigma-afflicted younger brother, as well as showing a death from Geostigma. The inside of the bar "Seventh Heaven" is shown, where an orphan named Denzel is shown lying on a bed, infected with Geostigma on his forehead. Tifa Lockhart listens to a radio in the 7th Heaven bar reporting about the Lifestream and Geostigma. And shown answering a phone call for the absent Aerith Gainsborough, saying that she "knows" the caller. a whte swan flies over and lands on Elmyra Gainsborough's house. Aerith Gainsborough, who now lives in the newly built city of Edge with her adoptive mother Elmyra Gainsborough. Tifa passes the message onto Aerith via her cellphone at Elmyra Gainsborough's house. The scene shifts again to an Edge wasteland and Aerith is set of doing job as a Flower Girl, in the ruins in Midgar, A group of three silver-haired men known as the "Remnants of Sephiroth" riding motorcycles approach the cliffside and walk overlooking Midgar and Edge, Their names are revealed to be Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj, Kadaj appearing to be their leader and also the man is shown in the opening scene. The three discuss finding the "princess" (Aerith) and their "mother" (JENOVA). The protagonist Aerith is shown walking with her flower wagon in the wasteland before she is ambushed by Yazoo and Loz. The two summon Shadow Creepers to attack Aerith as well as attack her themselves. Aerith reveals her staff and materias powers. However, as they fight, Aertih is distracted by a pain in her left arm. It is later revealed that Aerith has contracted Geostigma. Aerith is overwhelmed, but Kadaj calls Yazoo and Loz back before Aerith is finished off, Kadaj eye to eye, Loz asked hi 'is she ready' Kadja say 'not yet'. A brief scene showing Denzel gazing at the photos of his parents. Aerith then walks into the outskirts of Edge to find the mysterious caller. As she enters the building, Reno attempts to attack her. Aerith easily blocks the attack with one of her staff and locks Reno outside the building. The man in the wheelchair enters the room, accompanied by another Turk: Rude. The man is then revealed to be Rufus Shinra, who was the president of the Shinra company before it was destroyed. Rufus reveals that the Turks were sent to the Northern Crater to look for remains of Sephiroth, but were ambushed by the Remnants. Shinra's plan is to find the remaining JENOVA cells before the Remnants do, or there is a chance that Sephiroth may be reborn. Geostigma is also suspected to have been caused by Sephiroth's soul, acting through the Remnants and his soul living in the Lifestream. Rufus tells Aerith that she has orphans living with her and her powers are powering down from Tseng and offers Aerith the chance to help fix Shinra's mistakes and restore the Planet to what it was before Meteor, and also for protection from Kadaj's gang. Aerith however, refuses. There is a short scene of Tifa and Marlene visiting Elmyra Gainsborough's house. It is revealed that Aerith is now living in her mother's house for now on. The two stay in and head off to find Aerith in the church and wait for Aerith there. Aerith make her way to Egde sell out flowers and has a flashback, seeing Cloud watches over and whispers to her 'you will be ready soon' and see how she got her sigma and why she can't cure herself and its also her birthday in the flashback. Reno and Rude talk about their comrades, and atoning for nearly destroying the planet before Kadaj streams through the door in a black mist. An additional flashback scene is added, showing how Aerith found Denzel in Sector 5. And shows Denzel running outside thinking he hears Aertih's humming voice, but seeing Yazoo pass by instead. Kadaj has managed to infiltrate the building and defeat Reno and Rude alone. Rufus states that Kadaj and the Remnants are looking for "an object", which he says fell from the Turks helicopter as they fled the Northern Cave. Kadaj then displays the ID cards of Tseng and Elena, smeared with blood. Kadaj then explains the Reunion, which he says is an event in which his "brothers and sisters" will join with him, and they will take revenge on the Planet, and that the Geostigma are "invitations". He mentions that the Remnants can never be "whole" unless they receive JENOVA's cells. Kadaj then shows proof that he is in fact a reincarnation of Sephiroth by using Rufus's memories. Denzel and the Moogle Girl crossing paths for the first time as she carries her now dead brother through the city streets, while suffering discrimination from spectators. Aerith visits the grave of Zack and gets a flashback of them. Extended flashback of Zack and Aerith. Aerith has a geostigma attack with visions of Sephiroth and Cloud’s death. Her turns into Sephiroth’s snake eyes with a short voiceover of Sephiroth repeating lines from Final Fantasy VII: The Sacrifice of Cloud. Tifa and Marlene go in the church and no sign of Aerith. Loz enters the church in the slums, saying that he is looking for "mother". When Tifa says that there is no one there, Loz attempts to take Marlene with him. Tifa retaliates, fighting Loz while displaying an impressive array of physical attacks. However, even after the fight, Loz remains unfazed and uses a device on his arm to disarm Tifa and to knock her unconscious. Next scene between Denzel and the Moogle Girl outside 7th Heaven (before she leads him to Yazoo's truck) is slightly altered. All the children, including Denzel, board the back of a pickup truck as Yazoo is revealed to be the leader of the operation. Aerith then enters the church and notices the unconscious Tifa. Tifa awakens and tells Aerith that Loz took Marlene before she drops unconscious again, Aerith try to bring Tifa back to health, black tendrils pouring through the flowerbed and holding her down tightly and one of them is coiling around her left arm, tightens it and increase stigma attack and collapses, A quick sequence of images are shown, several of them with Sephiroth in them and make Aerith unconscious. Aerith wakes up in an inn, rescued by Reno and Rude. The two tell Aerith that the Remnants have kidnapped the children and taken them to an unknown location. When asked if she cares or not, Aerith does not reply. Get another flashback to Aertih's birthday party and tries on again to heal the Geostigma, still won't do it and Zack shows up, Aerith begs him what to do, all that Zack say 'not until you're ready' Red XIII and Elmyra finds Aerith and shows them the stigma. Aerith stops them not to tell others and Tseng is outside and heard that Aerith can't use her power to save everyone and phones Rufus about it. Another flashback scene shows Aerith comforts Denzel to Tifa after finding him in Sector 5 and swears to protect him. Denzel and the Moogle Girl being taken away in Yazoo's truck with other Geostigma-afflicted children. More explanation about Kadaj's plans is given when Loz brings the materia and Marlene to the Forgotten Capital. During the scene, Marlene briefly attempts to escape. Tifa wakes up in the inn and attempts to convince Aerith to fight the Geostigma together with the children, instead of just giving up and Aerith reacts by saying that she can no longer help anyone without her powers not working to cure this stigma, overridden with guilt. Reno and Rude then enter the room and reveal the location of Kadaj: the Forgotten City. Aerith sets off to find the children. Kadaj can be seen overlooking a small river with the children waiting on the other side. Kadaj tells the children that their "mother" has given them the gift to fight against the Planet. He says that they are destined to inherit JENOVA's legacy through the Lifestream. However, the Planet does not approve, and is fighting back through Geostigma. Kadaj now tells the children that he will heal them, and steps into the river, tainting it with JENOVA's presence. The children are told to then drink the water, and they comply, including Denzel. As she walks through the Forgotten Forest, the deceased Cloud uses the Lifestream to contact her. He asks Aertih why he came to the Forest. Aerith responds by saying that she just wants to see him again asks him when she can see the real him. When Cloud tells her 'not until you're ready', the scene ends and Aertih returns to the Forest. Suddenly she sees Marlene and runs up to her and other children appears surrounding Aerith and Marlene, now brainwashed and under Kadaj's control. She notices the Remnants grabs Aerith away from Marlene. Aerith and the Remnants then fight in the Forest. Aerith appears to be overwhelmed from the very start, outnumbered three to one. With their Remnant synchronization, the three men quickly subdue Aerith. Kadaj gathers the black water to Aertih to drink it to join them and show them where Jenova is. However, Vincent Valentine, an old friend of Aerith, appears and saves Aerith, taking her away to another part of the Forest. Aerith drops her cell phone in the process. Vincent explains that the Geostigma is the result of an infection brought about by the soul of JENOVA attacking the bodies of the children through the Lifestream. If the Remnants managed to obtain JENOVA's cells, they could recreate Sephiroth. Marlene appears from the bushes, telling Aerith that she managed to escape from Kadaj while they were fighting. Aerith tells Vincent to take Marlene back to Edge while he goes to talk to Rufus, but Vincent denies. Marlene becomes fed up with Aerith, asking why she's not herself. Aerith reflects on her past conversations with Tifa on the same topic, realizing that fighting alone isn't going to get anywhere. Aerith then agrees to take Marlene to Edge. The next scene shows Aerith's cell phone falling to the bottom of a small pond, while the numerous messages from his friends are being played. As the phone reaches the bottom, a message from Cloud plays, saying that she never blamed him for anything. The screen then turns black. Meanwhile in Edge, Yazoo and Loz have surrounded the Midgar monument with the still-brainwashed children, watching as the citizens' protest. Annoyed, Yazoo summons the Shadow Creepers to drive away the citizens. In the chaos, Tifa finds the brainwashed Denzel standing in the circle, who does not respond to her. On the other side of the circle, Yazoo and Loz begin to tear down the monument, believing that JENOVA's cells are hidden within. Reno and Rude show up, ready for battle. Yazoo taunts them about not being trusted by Rufus, and Reno responds by attacking. Aerith dropping off Marlene at church to clean up the flowerbed, where they discuss why she left them. The scene flashes to Kadaj conversing with Rufus on the same building as in the opening scene. Kadaj explains that Sephiroth is returning, and it will not be long before the reunion arrives. He also explains that he must be the one to make the Planet accept JENOVA, in order to make his "mother" happy. However, it is also mentioned that Kadaj may be slightly jealous of Sephiroth for his relationship with JENOVA. Kadaj then uses the new Materia to fire a Summon into the sky, summoning Bahamut SIN, which he believes will end all the chaos. As Bahamut SIN approaches the Midgar monument, the crowd begins to retreat. Aertth senses trouble and takes Marlene away. Aerith see the summon in the skies. Aerith feels pain from the stigma and clutches her arm down to her knees. The presence of the stigma or the motion draws the attention of a shadow creeper and runs towards Marlene and Aerith. She gets more anger and releases a NEW power and it destroys the shadow creeper, Aerith was in surprised. Aerith takes Marlene to Elmyra and swears to them she will return as a family. Tifa continues to talk to Denzel, but he still does not respond. Reno and Rude notice the giant dragon and attempt to save the children by carrying them away from the monument. However, Bahamut SIN uses a blue energy blast to destroy the monument, causing an explosion that knocks Reno and Rude to the ground. Yazoo and Loz continue to fight Reno and Rude. During the fight, Yazoo mentions that all they want "is to be with mother". The two Remnants overpower the Turks quickly. They continue to fight. Denzel, whose own mind was restored by the blast, wakes up from unconsciousness and sees Tifa still unconscious. In an angry rage, he charges towards Bahamut SIN, however, Barret Wallace, shows up behind him and stops him, while using his machine-gun arm to fire at Bahamut SIN. Other friends of Aerith and Tifa show up as well, including Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine, Red XIII, and Cait Sith. Tifa fighting Shadow Creepers to protect Denzel. Aerith's arrival scene is altered to that of showing her saving both Denzel and Tifa. Her memories of failing to save Zack, Hanna and Cloud are shown synchronously as a symbol of her finally acknowledging her own abilities. Denzel making his way back to Elmyra's house and confronting a pair of Shadow Creepers along the way. This scene shows the extreme vulnerability of Shadow Creepers to the water. As the group fights Bahamut SIN, Aerith enters the battle and fights the dragon herself and with help from others. All of thier friend's attacks appear to have no effect until Aerith uses her power limit to knock the dragon down to the ground. However, Bahamut SIN begins to charge a massive blue energy blast and flies up high into the sky. Meanwhile, Kadaj is still talking with Rufus on the building. Rufus then stands up, revealing that he is not crippled at all, and removes the white cloth, revealing his true identity to Kadaj. Kadaj stares in complete shock at the black box in Rufus's hand. Rufus was in possession of the JENOVA cells all along, which he quickly tosses over the edge of the building, saying "A good son would have known.". Kadaj screams in agony as he launches a blast at Rufus. Aerith manages to reach the dragon's height with the help of her friends just as Bahamut releases the massive blast. Aerith enters the blast and attempts to reach the other side. The spirit of Cloud appears from the Lifestream and helps Aerith reach the other side of the blast and charge at Bahamut SIN. Aertih uses her NEW power to finish off the dragon as the blast crashes harmlessly into a construction area. As Aerith lands, Kadaj launches an energy blast at Rufus, who intentionally falls off the building. Rufus then retrieves a gun from his pocket and begins to fire at Kadaj, who also jumps off the building. Kadaj manages to fall faster than Rufus, and desperately tries to retrieve the JENOVA cells before they hit the ground. However, one of Rufus's bullets hits the box, tearing it open and spilling several of the greenish cells. Elena and Tseng then appear and launch two nets through the air, which catch the falling Rufus. Kadaj safely lands in front of Yazoo, Loz, Reno, and Rude. Kadaj then spots Aerith running towards them on. Him, Yazoo and Loz create a portal to get away from Aerith. She manges to enter the proorl to go get them and take off and ends up in the wasteland of Edge. The highway chase event features comedy scenes involving Reno and Rude's attempt to assist Aerith by attacking Loz and Yazoo with a Shinra Military Transport Helicopter and a missile launcher. After miserably failing and crash the helicopter, they are picked up and air dropped to the other end of the highway tunnel by Tseng and Elena instead of making it there on their own. As Aerith desperately tries to catch up to Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz distract her by attacking. Eventually, Kadaj takes a ramp to the higher levels. Aerith tries to folow, but is cut off by Loz and is forced to stay down. Aerith, Ya,zoo and Loz enter a sealed overpass, in which they attack Aerith brutally. Aerith however, manages to destroy both of their weapons, using two of her materia powers. Aerith runs ahead as Loz and Yazoo's runs after her. Reno and Rude take positions in front of the three as they set up explosives on the highway. Aerith runs past both of them, but Yazoo and Loz are caught in the gigantic explosion. The explosion propels Aerith to jumps off the higher levels and he engages Kadaj in battle. Eventually, the highway ends, and the two are sent flying into the ruins of Midgar. Kadaj manages to lose Aerith in the ruins, and decides to stop in Aerith's church to examine the black box. Rufus's bullet tore a long crack in the side, and Kadaj peers through the hole and cries out in realizing that he has finally found his "mother". Aerith enters the church as Kadaj launches a blast at one of the pillars, knocking it down and using it to run to the higher floors. He launches another blast at Aerith, knocking her off. Aerith is sick of the stigma and tries to cure but will work. Kadaj prepares to finish her off, but Aerith holds on to her arm longer until she hears Cloud voice to support her and Aerith uses the Great Gospel to call sacred water into the church, curing her Geostigma and causing Kadaj to flee, as the water harms JENOVA's cells. Aertih follows the path where Kadaj fled, and eventually ends up in an open area in front of the ruined Shinra Headquarters, located in the heart of Midgar. Kadaj confronts Aerith, saying that "mother will tell me what to do next". Aerith responds by calling Kadaj a remnant, a puppet of JENOVA. Kadaj responds violently by attacking Aerith, saying her that Cloud was once a puppet too. The two fight among the ruins. Eventually, the rest of Aerith's friends arrive via Cid's airship, the Sherra. Barret says that they should help Aerith, but Tifa says that the fight belongs to Aerith, and not to them. She also says that Aerith has recovered the strength that they had lost after the last battle with Sephiroth. The battle continues between Aerith and Kadaj. Kadaj attempts a final attack, lunging at Aerith from above. Aerith uses ther staff to launch Kadaj into the air. Kadaj manages to hang onto the edge of a structur, but loses his sword in the process. Aerith approaches Kadaj, whose grip is slowly slipping. Kadaj tries a final attempt to stop Aerith by tossing the black box at her, which Aerith use her lighting power. The box flies through the ai, but has now opened. Kadaj launches himself upward and catches the box while falling down the valley. Kadaj retrieves the cells from within the box, saying that his reunion is finally here. Kadaj fuses with the cells as he continues to fall. Aerith jumps after him. Kadaj somehow lands harmlessly, and Aerith brings down her staff. However, Aerith misses Kadaj and appears behind and grabs her from behind. Kadaj, who has now fully transformed into Sephiroth. Sephiroth's long katana then appears on her neck pinned, Sephiroth's Masamune is given a new resonating sound effect. Sephiroth throws Aerith, launching her upward through the air and onto a rooftop. Sephiroth jumps after her. Sephiroth uses his power to remove Aertih's materia's and he notices that Aerith's Geostigma is gone, and says that it is "too bad". He then tells Aerith that his only goal is to sail through the cosmos using the Planet as a vessel, just as JENOVA did long ago. Eventually, they will find a new planet and will create a new future for humanity, leaving the old Planet in the hands of the people still on it. Aerith vows to stop him and engages Sephiroth in a final battle. Throughout the entire battle, Sephiroth appears to have the upper hand, blocking every attack that Aerith uses. Eventually, Sephiroth tells Aerith that he has found a "present" for her, and leads her to the ruined Shinra Headquarters again. As Sephiroth slashes Aerith downward, Aerith lands on the pilar as Sephiroth uses unknown strength to split the Shinra building in half, and collapses the half down towards the two of them. The two continue to fight in the debris of the falling building. Aerith uses her limit to make herself invisaile avoiding hitting by falling buliling parts. She eventually decides to flee the scene, fleeing to another building and almost collapsing in exhaustion and hides from him. Sephiroth finds Aerith and attacks her and continues to attack relentlessly, launching Aerith against the side of a building floor and he uses his darkness tendrill power to hold down Aerith to strike kill, Aerith blast himswith her new power and back fights him. Sephiroth punches her and she lands on the ground. Sephiroth stabs her in the stomach, lucky she uses protection in time. Sephiroth then tells her 'is this the pain Cloud felt before?' he realsies the sword off her and grabs her and lifts her up and squeezing her neck tightly. Sephiroth reveals his wing, throws Aerith into the air, executes a vicious variation of Octaslash on her and grabs her neck, telling her 'weak little Cetra' and throws her to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Aerith then prays for help. Sephiroth then tells Aerith to tell her what she cherishes most, so that he may take it away from her. Cloud calls upon her friend's memories. Aerith remembering what she cherishes is extended with Zack appearing to give Aerith some encouragement, reminding her she a strong woman and 'not giving up' and returns to reality ads she jumps up into the air and tells Sephiroth that she cherishes everything. Aerith then uses her new technique power of the Cetra, the Certa swords appeas, to defeat Sephiroth. Before Sephiroth fades, he tells Aerith that he will never be just a memory, and transforms back into the defeated Kadaj. Kadaj attempts to attack Aerith again, but loses his strength and collapses. Aerith then talks Kadaj, telling him that he can see mother in the lifestream. Yazoo and Loz appears and trise to shot Aerith, Kadaj halts them. and three of them joins the Lifestream, dissolving in a green stream. Cloud's voice appears to Aerith telling her 'it's time to heal' Aerith uses her limit break 'Great Gospel' sacred rain begins to fall from the sky, curing everybody in the city of Geostigma. However, as Aerith looks up to the sky until she gets hypnotized by Sephiroth. The spirit of him appears in front of her and his impales her and Aerith's friends watch from the airship in horror as Aerith got stabbed. Aerith uses her final new power to cast away Sephiroth's spirit. Aerith floats in the mid air and falls down until Vincent's cathes her falling and she slowly dying and dies in Vincent's arm and dissolving in a green stream. All of her friends were crying, including her mother, Elmyra. Denzel was at Aerith's room and hears phones ring. Elmyra answers it and tell the children 'let's go' around Edge and the unheard voice tells everyone to go to the Sector 5 Church, in addition to Elmyra and Marlene meeting the Moogle Girl. The scene fades to Aerith's body floating in the Lifestream, waking up and sees Cloud, Zack and her real mother, Iflana and father, Gast. Iflana gathers the white mateira as an necklace to Aerith and she decides that Aerith doesn't belong in the lifestream she bleonsg to her friends. Aerith is slowly transforming and disappears as white swan representing Aerith's guilt and enters in Aerith's body and is completes her transformation. A bright light shines the church as the people watches and the children’s gather towards Aerith while she floats down. Their hands holding on to her hands. Aerith slowly wakes up in the church, standing on a pool of sacred water has collected. All of Aerith's friends are there, bowing down to her as Aerith is now a 'Princess' including several of the citizens of Edge, and all the children. Red XIII tells Aertih that Denzel is still infected with Geostigma, due to him being indoors during the Great Gospel. Tifa then brings Denzel, who is still scared because of his previous experience with "sacred water", to the pool. Aerith then performs her spell to pours the water over Denzel's head, curing his Geostigma. Everybody rejoices as Aerith looks around and sees Elmyra, she walks towards her and hugs her. And she hears Cloud's voice. Cloud was standing at the door of the church with Zack leaning against two doorways, Aerith runs up to them, and reaches to them. Zack hands over the Cetra crown to Aerith. All the crowd cheered for her, Cloud kisses Aerith and finally, you can see Cloud's face. Before they leave, Zack tells Aerith acknowledges, and says that she finally realizes that she is not alone. Cloud and Zack smiles at her and walks away into the light and disappears. Aerith smiles Credits on a black background are followed by shots of clouds. The ‘camera’ aerith walking in the fields, There is a field of yellow flowers where Cloud is standing waiting for Aerith. After the last of the credits we see Aerith’s desk at the 7th Heaven. The desk is covered in photos of landscapes from the journey we’ve just seen, and a stem of yellow flowers from the field. There are two framed photos on the desk, one of Aerith, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel, and the other of the whole ‘Avalanche’ crew and Elmyra all smiling happily with Denzel and Marlene. We see a closeup of this second photo, with the yellow flowers lying in front of it. Cut to the scene, you see some more of the same yellow flowers on the hillside overlooking Midgar and Edge where the rusting Buster Sword and been ed. Sound of footsteps. And see Aerith in her KH2 costume along with Denzel and he tells Aerith 'somebody’s grave' and she tells him 'This is where my heroes began there journey together' Aerith closes her eyes and see into future, Aerith and… Cloud surrounded with yellow and white lilies. Casting Casting for the project will be hard thing to find perfect voice talent in Behind the Voice Actor and Casting Calling Club, she and her friend will find those actors/actresses to fit each character. FFSteF09 will being voicing the main character 'Aerith'. Jellyfishtheactor61 will be voicing 'Vincent'. ChaserOfTheDawn who is voicing 'Cloud', Justin's voice of Cloud sounds perfect and similar to Steve Burton's voice. Brabz Voice is the NEW Sephiroth voice, sounds similar to George Newbern. Steph has added some actors/actresses to be additional voices (mainly CAMEROS/EASTER EGGS). Production It's began when Stephanie started doing her stop motions FULL 15 chapters 'Final Fantasy VII: The Sacrifice of Cloud). The fanfition story is created by lady-warrioress and re-watched Advent Children Complete and come up with her own scenes, acting and voicing. She thought to herself (I should put this into an audio drama!) She has uploaded 'Hiring Roles' on YouTube and Deviantart to find some roles! it will be an MMD models! Character Designers are done! but now, She needs 5 Storyboard artists in each 5 chapters, MMD models designers and Background stage designers. Writing FFVIIACC (Stephanie's version) was written by herself. Although the firm’s story takes inspiration from the first two years after Sacrifice of Cloud, the story is same like the film but different story which has more flashbacks, new scene so you can understand more the storyline. Stephanie has made some ideas in her head and has now completed the scripts and will be into chapters, tothe tal of 5. She said 'This audio drama will give you chills and hopefully make you cry, more darker tone that the original film and bring some laughter to the project! I just hope they will like it!' there's a NEW re-script writer in the production name, Bradley. he's responsible is recreate the chapters for Steph from his ideas. Music Stephanie doesn't want copyrights/strikes onto her videos because she lost her old channel called 'FFSteF07' shoe hoping to find some music with no copyrights. This audio drama will have mixes, dark, soft (same soundtrack from original film) but different tone of soundtrack because there are new scenes put together. Voice Cast (Still in production to find perfect voices) * FFSteF09 - Aerith Gainsborugh * Flying Princess - Tifa Lockhart * Dale Dystopiq - Kadaj * ???? - Rufus Shinra * TheRichVoices - Reno * Caadran - Rude * ???? - Yazoo * Caadran - Loz * Jellyfishtheactor61 - Vincent Valentine * Blackunicorn - Barret Wallace * cqualey1993 - Cid Highwind * knuckleheadtori - Yuffie Kisaragi * Pokejedsenvo - Cait Sith * TheRichVoices - Red XIII * ???? - Marlene Wallace * ???? - Denzel * Shivanqueen - Elmyra Gainsborough * Andrew Chan - Tseng * Klotten - Elena * CrystalClear - Moogle Girl * Fnjones - Reeve * Jellyfishtheactor61 - Zack Fair * ChaserOfTheDawn - Cloud Strife * ???? - Sephiroth * Xero - Gast (Aertih's father) * LyndaGoodman - Iflana (Aerith's real mother) Additional Voices (some mainly cameos) * Hanyou1993 * FFSteF09 * Haddad062 * Aiko-Hirocho * multificionado Crew * Director and Producer ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Script Writer ~ Bradley Smith, Stacy200 * Visioner of the film - Bradley Smith * Casting ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Voice Director ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Sound Editor ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Music Editor ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Visual Effects ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * MMD animator ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Character Designers ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning (costumes), Kajsa Olsson (costumes), Sonya Lightening Durose (costumes), Stacy200 * MMD Model Designers ~ Misakiiiiii (formally), 1000wolflover, FFSteF09, Stacy200 (searcher) * MMD Model Owners (cameos etc.) ~ FFSteF09 * Aerith Design 'PRINCESS/NORMAL' Costume ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Aerith Design 'IDEAS' Costume ~ Kajsa Olsson (additional) * Posters/Billboards Designer ~ Arnaud Madarno WM * Lead Character Designer ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Storyboard Shots Planner ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning * Storyboard Artist ~ Stephanie Fay Gunning Videos Gallery FFVIIACC MMD AUDIO DRAMA artworks/posters Links * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete MMD Audio Drama FaceBook group * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete MMD Audio Drama FaceBook Like Page * FFSteF09's YouTube ChannelCategory:Browse Trivia * Stephanie wants the models to be 'CLOSE' to the concept arts * Cameos will be added to the audio drama! * Sephiroth and Red XIII will get more lines in the audio drama * changes no Emily or Hanna, sticking to original Sacrifice of Cloud characters